Train Heartnet
"I have come to deliver some bad luck!" Train Heartnet A.K.A. Black Cat Train Heartnet is the main character in the anime and manga seires of Black Cat, as well as a sweeper partnered with Sven Vollfied. Appearance Black Cat's appearance changes early on the series. In his time with Chronos the Number XIII would be dignified by adversaries in a long, black worn out trench coat along over a black dress shirt, and his black pants to denote his extremely suitable and fitting image. Overall, his appearance suited his dubbed nick name. Later on that changes. Some of Train's distinguishing features are his spiky brown ruffled hair, his striking, gold catlike slitted eyes, a red choker with a tiny bell attached to it, and the XIII tattoo he has on his chest. He wears a blue jacket which is left open, with two large medallion like circles on either side (which he says resemble a cat´s digits on it´s paw), and a white dress shirt that he has rolled the sleeves to above his elbows, low v-neck, and with slits on the left and right side of the bottom of his shirt. Personality Train's underground name is "Black Cat" because of the misfortune that lies in his wake. He always says to his target "I have come to deliver some bad luck" before killing them and he always completes a mission with 100% accuracy, without remorse. This is a side that Creed, a comrade of lower ranking, admires. Train´s demeanor is very cool, bordering nonchalant and almost detached until he met a girl, Saya, who was a bounty hunter who lived life as she wanted to. He then began to reveal a much warmer and more human side of himself, which Creed despised Saya for. After giving up his life as an eraser working for Chronos, Train becomes a Sweeper (bounty hunter) and his personality changes drastically as he takes on a more lighthearted approach to life. There have been many scenes where Train is displayed carefree and even somewhat foolish. He often gets into fights with Sven (these fights involve Train letting another bounty slip through, his bottomless appitite, being way to silly, etc.) Following Saya´s way of life, he refuses to kill, and seems to take enjoyment in annoying his enemies. He isn't one to "look before he leaps" and his antics usually lead to accumulating debt that he and his partner Sven have collected from property damage. At times he is solemn, usually from regret that he was unable to help someone and other times, carefree and exuberant. There are times when Train will revert to his earlier personality when tempted. In the manga, Train has a much more laid-back personality and is quite jovial most of the time. Sometimes his easygoing, joking nature grates on the nerves of Sven and Eve. He is both mature and rather childlike in different ways. Compared to his anime persona, he does think and plan a bit more when handling bounties. He is also less likely to act on his emotions unless someone close to him is in great danger. However, he also has many moments of inappropriate cheerfulness, such as when Sven is trying to bring the others to safety after Creed's castle explodes. Train happily tells him that he must take the blame if he makes a mistake and lets them all die. He also waits for the right moment to intervene and "play the hero" after Tearju Lunatique's home is invaded by cyborgs working for Creed, which earns him a right hook from Sven. History Memories of his past as a child, in regards to the death of his biological mother and father recur within brief flashbacks and serves as the catalyst for his seemingly indifferent exterior and seamless interior. The mysterious and skilled man who is later found to be Zagine Axelox, is the one that raised Train to be the skilled gunman he is, also becomes part of a reminiscently bitter past, the realization of the cause of his own father and mother's deaths more than enough to push the young boy to the edge. He had grown to respect this teacher; this mentor of his who taught Train how to use a gun in the first place, exposing him to the a world of vigorous training, and also responsible for the Black Cat's notorious love for milk. His mentor is the one who told him that the drink will make his bones stronger. Thus, Train would be stronger. However, unfortunate circumstances occur and Zagine is found bleeding in the street in the rain. The last words that this man leaves for his prodigy includes a phrase along the like of that the world is cruel as well as the admittance of his slaughtering of Train's parents thus ending with Train firing a series of bullets without any hesitation. For the longest time, such a plagued past rendered the young man almost cold in appearance, making his image as an efficient killer all the more powerful in the beginning. Synopsis Anime In the opening episode, he is seen on a mission assigned from Chronos. Train Heartnet is considered one of the more formidable Numbers throughout the anime. Train is tasked by Chronos to kill the genetically altered weapon, Eve. However, he fails to pull the trigger, and retreats when her guards arrive. Later, he is assigned for the same duty, and though he gets the opportune time, he doesn't kill her. This is because of Saya, a woman he had met just a night before, who opened Train up and taught him that there was more to Life than killing. He and Saya agree to meet at a celebration to watch the fireworks, but Train is late, and when he gets there, he finds Creed standing over her lifeless body. Creed gives an elaborate speech on how he has saved Train from this witch Saya who was clouding his vision and that Train can now return to being the feelingless assassin he once was. Train fails to pay attention, and after Saya breathed her last breath in Train's arms, a violent battle erupts between Train and Creed, triggering an explosion. Eve, who was also at the celebration, senses a battle going on and finds Train under a pile of rubble, nursing him back to health during the next week. It is revealed later on that Train was seriously injured from both Creed's katana attacks, and the explosion from a tank near the wharf where their fight took place. There appeared to be a head and sever upper body wound, for the extensive use of bandages shown in the two areas. Train is shown to be in an up tight mood for the next few days, cold and sulking, until Chronos comes into the scene to capture Eve, and Train duly saves Eve and sends Chronos' force back. Train joins Sven and Eve on their sweepers missions, until he finds out Creed is not only still alive, but he has founded the Apostles of the Star. Sven and Rinslet are kidnapped by the Apostles, and Train faces Creed, but at the last minute decides to save his friends instead of taking revenge for Saya's death. Sven, attempting to hide Creed's bounty for 3 billion dollars, knowing that it would only increase Train's desire to face Creed again, goes to meet the Sweeper's Alliance. When Train finally meets the group, he notices that their leader, Glin, is actually a Chronos number. The two have a short fight, ending with them going to Kraken Island to find the Apostles. In the battle, Train faces Creed, who is seemingly immortal thanks to the nanomachines in his body. However, being that his imagine blade has now fused with his body, Train gets the idea to destroy the sword so that he wouldn't have to kill Creed, knowing that that was not what Saya would have wanted, and that Creed is not worth turning back into a killer. The plan works and Eve manages to extract the rest of his nanomachines. Manga At the beginning of the manga, unlike at the beginning of the anime, Train has been working as a Sweeper for more than two years with Sven. Train's storyline is generally the same Rinslet asking Train and Sven for help but Train nearly kills Torneo before he leaves. Along the way, the two stumbled upon Eve, where she was still being trained to be an ultimate nano machined monster. After saving her from the clutches of Torneo, she decided to go with them. She appears to love Sven over Train after she and Train become rivals. Their rivalry begins because Train competes with her so Eve can further accentuate her abilities. Even though Train doesn't take the rivalry that seriously. The events in the manga follow that of in the anime similarly. However there are still quite a few differences. -Train is already a sweeper in the manga. -In the manga instead of putting a white cat in the way of Kyoko's love advances he reacts violently and hits her on the head. -The Railgun does not appear in the anime. -The most noticeable difference is that in the manga Train is 23 years old but in the anime, Train is said to look like a 16 year old, as stated by Sven two times. Powers and Skills Marksmanship: Train wields Hades, an ornate 6 shot black revolver made out of Orichalcum with an XIII engraved into its side and a lanyard (which could be from Saya's gun) it weighs 2.5 kg. He is an extremely skilled marksman, able to accurately shoot down bullets from other guns, and make a number of bullets hit at exactly the same time as well as ricochet bullets off of multiple surfaces and effictivley hit a target. He is also ambidextrous. :Black Claw: He shoots a number of bullets while in the air to accelerate him into a spinning slash, "Black Claw", that leaves four large slash marks. :Burst Bullet: Train uses specialty bullets created by Sven, including the Burst Bullet, which produces an extremely large amount of damage, bullets that can freeze opponents, and bullets : that paralyze opponents. Railgun: When his body became infected with nanomachines he manages to manipulate them to create staticelectricity. The orichalcum in his gun Hades can act as a catalyst for the nanomachines.This allows him to focus the electricity into the barrel of Hades, turning it into a railgun. He is able to fire three of these daily, due to the energy consumption it takes to create the electricity. Train loses this ability after using it against Creed in their final battle. Burst Railgun: This is Train strongest attack. Train is also able to use Sven's specially made bullets with the Railgun, as shown when he uses the Railgun to fire a Burst Bullet. He uses this to defeat Creed. Vision: Train possesses 20/20 vision in both eyes, which enables him the vision six times that of a normal human. Gallery File:TrainGraphicManga.png|Artwork of Train from the manga. File:Train-Heartnet.gif|Another artwork of Train from the manga. File:Train01.png|Artwork of Train from the anime. File:TrainGraphicJUS.png|Artwork of Train from the Nintendo DS game Jump Ultimate Stars. File:Blackcat.jpg|Train, the Eraser known as Black Cat. Train.png|Train, also known as Black Cat. File:BC_001.jpg|Train Heartnet. File:BC_021.jpg|Saya's last words to Train. TrainCoat.jpg TrainLast.jpg|The last picture of Train TrainSaya.jpg|Train and Saya TrainSvenEve.jpg|Train, Sven, and Eve Train-Creed.jpg TrainDark.jpg Trainblackcat.jpg 87615_1213186392294_full.jpg TrainGun.png TrainVsCreed.jpg black cat 1.png|Train when in car TrainEchidna.png|Train averts Echidna's attack TrainSuit.png TRainSuit2.png TrainShoot.png TrainInAction.png Young Train.JPG|Train as a child after being hit with Lucifer. Train Eve and Sven.jpg Trivia *The creator came up with Train's name because he thought the name sounded nice and it meant "Train"; It gives off a sense of traveling everywhere. *Train is terrible at video games. *The bell he wears actually belonged to a stuffed animal black cat that Saya won for some kids at the festival. *The number that denotes his identity is a Roman numeral across his upper-left chest. *He enjoys milk above all things. *Train has an enormous appetite and is often seen eating copious amounts of foods at the diners that he and his friends stop at. *In the anime, he often uses a white cat to fend away Kyoko's advances. *His name contains 13 letters, matching the tattoo on his chest. *His birthday, April 13, matches his number. *In Kentaro Yabuki's other manga, to-LOVE-ru, an assassin known as Black bares a striking resemblance to Train, complete with a choker, black coat, a gun resembling Hades, but with a different symbol, and a name that references Train's alias, Black Cat. Black's back story is also similar to Train's, as he helped a person, Golden Darkness (whom strongly resembles Eve, along with her powers, and a creator named Doctor Tearju), escape from the organization that manufactured her into a bio-weapon. *Train is 23, but has the appearance of a 16 year old, which is noted in the anime. It's implied he looks young in the manga as well, as most he comes across find it hard to believe a "kid" like him is the Black Cat unless having prior knowledge of the fact. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sweepers Category:Chronos Category:Male Category:Partner